The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya: Kyon And Haruhi
by ThomasGabrielWhite
Summary: Kyon yells at Haruhi because of one of her stupid ideas and said very mean things to her. That night she tried to kill herself by jumping off the roof, but someone left a basketball on the ground and it kept her head from hitting the ground. Her mother doesn't care about her, so Kyon lets her and her and her father stay at his house, after Haruhi gets out of the hospital.
1. Fight

Kyon's point of view:

Haruhi had just come up with the worst idea ever. She wanted to stay at his house for a week. "Why do you want to stay at my house, so you can annoy me more, I barely have any time to myself because of you, I don't want you taking all my free time," he said.

"Because I said so, I stayed at everyone else's house, yours is the only one I haven't been to," she said.

"That's because I don't want you at my house, you cause disaster everywhere you go, I don't want it at my house with my family," he said.

"I won't do anything, I just want to see what it's like at your house, please," she said.

"No, you're a monster, I don't want you to terrorize my house," he said.

"You're mean, I just wanted to spend time with you and your family," she said.

"Stop asking, I don't even want to be near you, I only go with you because you drag me everywhere, and when I first talked to you, it was because I felt bad for you because you didn't have any friends, if you hadn't been torturing Mikuru Asahina I would have left the club a long time ago," he said.

Her lip started trembling because she was trying not to cry, "why are you saying these things, I thought you were my friend," she said.

"Why would I be friends with someone like you, everyone else is in this club because their either scared of you, or don't care what you do, I'm just here to protect them from you, if I wasn't worried about them I wouldn't even go near you, I would even change schools to avoid you," he said. Her lip was trembling so hard it could have fallen off(this is a hyperbole). Then a whimper came out of her mouth, and she started crying.

He slapped her, "stop crying, you don't deserve to," he said. Then she ran out of the room. Why was she crying, did what he said really hurt her, she did seam to be depressed a lot, and when he had been angry at her for what he did to Mikuru when they had been making the move she just kept her head on her desk, she could have been crying then too. Maybe what she did was just a distraction from all the bad things that happened to her. He hadn't really meant what he said, he just didn't want her at his house, he really liked being her friend, but if his parents saw how she acted they might make him stay away from her, but now because of what he said she wouldn't go near him.


	2. Attempted Suicide

Haruhi's point of view:

When Haruhi got home she laid on her bed crying. Why had Kyon been so mean to her, he was the first friend she ever had, and he hated her. Her father was the only person who liked her but he had to work very late into the night at the hospital. Her father working at the hospital was the only reason she was able to stay at the hospital at night when Kyon had fallen down the stairs at school. Her mother didn't care about her, and Kyon said the club members only listened to her because they were scared of her. Kyon always complained about her plans, and he got very mad at her when they were making the movie, but he had never said he hated her. She eventually fell asleep.

A few hours later she woke up and all her memories came back about what happened and she started crying again.

She went up on the roof of the house to cry where her mother couldn't interrupt her.

Kyon's point of view:

He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to apologise to Haruhi. That was the first time he had seen her cry, and she didn't even fight him or get angry at him for disobeying her, his friends had said a lot that Haruhi liked him, but he never believed them, but while he thought about it he remembered a lot of things that proved what they said was true. When he first met her she never seemed happy, and only got happy when he had given her the idea to start the club, and he became the first member and the only normal one. She had to have picked him for a reason. Also when they were in the closed space he had kissed her and said he liked when her hair was in a pony tail. The next day she said she had a nightmare, he thought she meant she met she didn't like him because he kissed her and the rest of what she thought was a dream she had been very happy, but she had also put her hair in a pony tail, which meant she wanted him to like her, but was worried it was just something her mind made up and didn't mean anything so she didn't say anything, also she didn't actually want him to know she liked him so she said it was a nightmare so if it wasn't a dream he wouldn't know she liked him. Also the biggest amount of depression she went into was when he had yelled at her when they were making the movie, and all the other times she went into depression, it was because of him. But the biggest proof she liked him was that she started crying when he said he hated her.

He got up and started walking towards her house. On the way he met her father who was driving home from work. He asked for a ride to their house. When he told him about their argument and that she was crying he sped up and went at full speed. When he asked why he was going so fast he said, "Haruhi never cries, if she's crying because of a simple argument there must be a big problem." They got there right when something fell off the roof.

Haruhi's point of view, a few minutes before:

Haruhi didn't want to live anymore, she stood up and just let herself fall. As she fell he saw her father's car and Kyon was in it, then everything went dark.

Kyon's point of view:

Kyon was shocked, he didn't know he had hurt her enough for her to want to die. Her father was very calm, he was crying but not a lot, he must have a lot of experience with death. He checked her and said she was still alive, there was no blood, just broken bones. She had landed on a basketball at the top of her chest, it protected her heart and lungs and kept her head from hitting the ground, but it had broken her collarbone. He helped her father put her in the back of the truck and got in to hold her on the way to the hospital. He held her gently, but tight enough to hold her still. He held her on his lap, it felt comfortable with her on his lap, even though she was injured. He hugged her as tightly as he could without causing more damage to her.


	3. Hospital Arrival

Kyon's point of view:

When they got to the hospital he didn't want to put her down so he carried her into the hospital by himself. He had to be careful because of the broken bones, he didn't know where they were, and he had to let her father open all the doors. Fortunately there was a couch to put her on in the waiting room. He sat in the chair next to her and tried to control his breathing. He looked over at her, she had no damage outside her body, it was all broken bones, since she landed on the ball on the area of her chest right below her neck her head didn't hit the ground and the area where her heart and lungs where didn't hit the ground either, so they weren't damaged. She was still as beautiful as she always was.

He moved her hair out of her face so he could look at her better. People thought he was stupid because he didn't care about school, but they were wrong, he just didn't want to learn what he already knew. He read a lot of informational books and knew the most advanced math and science. The only thing he regretted not studying was Psychology. He was the smartest person in the school but he didn't know anything about how everyone else feelings.

Finally the doctor came to get her, he followed the doctor to the ex ray room. Since there was no damage outside her body they needed to do an ex ray to see what damage was inside. The ex ray showed there wasn't very many places broken or any tissue damage. Because of how she fell only one break was on each of her arms, but even though there was only one break on each limb, the break went all the way through the bone because of the force. Also the here was a big crack in her pelvis, and tiny damage to her spine because landing on the ball pulled her neck back. But the doctor said all the damage would heal.


	4. Note From The Author

I don't like this review because it's not insulting me or the story, it's insulting the characters.

_**Haruhi haters:Serves Haruhi Suzumiya right for mistreating all innocent ones. She never ever even deserve to have any friends on her own anyway in the first place all because of her selfishness, brattiness, bossiness, stubbornness, rudeness, nastiness, aggression, arrogance, greediness and annoyance. She deserve to lose all of her friends anyways.**_

Haruhi only got what she deserves, she does need friends. The only reason she wasn't nice to her friends was because she didn't have friends before Kyon talked to her. And all she wanted was to have fun and she never had fun before Kyon gave her the idea to make the club.

**_I Hope Kyon and Haruhi are not together anymore. Hopefully, she deserves all the worst things happening to her if she won't ever redeem her life._**

The whole story is about her trying to redeem her life with the help of Kyon.

**_Haruhi haters:Come on, Kyon shouldn't have to apologize. It's about time Haruhi finally got what she deserves at last. _**

She did get what she deserves but he did have to apologise, he made her almost kill herself.

**_I hope Haruhi loses her powers forever so no innocent ones would never ever even had to suffer no good reason anymore. I hope it's Haruhi who deserves to be dead forever anyway._**

She doesn't loose her powers, but her powers arn't going to be used in the whole story, and no one deserves to die.

**_I hope Haruhi never ever even comes back so Kyon can finally be free from her forever._**

He wouldn't want to be free from her, in the movie "The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya he is sad about her disappearance, and at the end whe Kyon wakes up from his coma Haruru he had been sleeping by the hospital bed in a sleeping bag the whole time.

**_:GET RID OF HARUHI NOW._**

NO, I WON'T. AND DID YOU FAIL ENGLISH CLASS, THERE'S A LOT OF GRAMMAR MISTAKES.

sorry I was just trying to be funny.

After I first made this chapter the same person made a review of it and instead of making a new chapter I just put it into this one.

**_Haruhi will never ever even start treating everybody and everybody else with more respect. _**

Have you read the book "Touching Spirit Bear," in that book there was a boy a lot worse than Haruhi Suzumiya and after he is attacked by the Spirit Bear after trying to kill it he becomes a completely different person, so Haruhi Suzumiya almost dying will probably do the same thing, and the boy in the book almost killed someone.

**_That doesn't excuse her from abusing innocent people. Nobody still ever even deserves to be mistreated, abused, molested, blackmailed, kidnapped, threatened by her._**

People being mistreated and molested is the only thing she is responsible for. And that's bad grammar.

**_Haruhi never ever even appreciates what she has so far so that makes her ungrateful. _**

Who says she's ungrateful, she just doesn't know how to say thank you because she's never had to, in this fanfiction her mother doesn't care about her and her father is always working.

**_I rather like Kyon and Haruhi far apart and far away from each other because it's a lot more peaceful and quieter._**

He doesn't like it, in "The Disappearance Of Haruhi Suzumiya" she does disappear and later he chooses to go back to his own world where she exist, she does exist in that other world but she doesn't go to the school and he doesn't see her until it's almost time to go back to his world.

**_It's all the stupid, unfair rightful creators' fault for creating that spoiled brat Haruhi in the first place._**

I am planning on writing a story where all books, movies, TV shows, and Anime are just different dimensions and the authors and creators could see into the dimensions, so it's not their fault

**_It's just not fair that Kyon has to apologize to that brat after the brat deserves worst things that's ever happened to her. I can never ever even stand Kyon and Haruhi together in the first place. It's just not fair Haruhi always getting away with everything including too many bad things so those stupid rightful creators of the nightmarish unlikable titular brat herself spare Haruhi from the really, truly bad punishment for all the sins and crimes she committed to stop at nothing to get her own selfish desires all the time. _**

She doesn't get away with everything, when she made Mikuru Asahina get in the bunny costume and go out to advertise the club, the teachers mad them go back inside, I think they even had to chase Haruhi. She only does those things because Kyon is the only one that says it's bad, the other club members don't care what she does. And it is fair, in Japan apologies are taken seriously.

**_I hope Haruhi realizes nobody gets everything they wanted all the time. _**

That's what the story is about. I don't think you hate her I think you just hate her personality.

**_Everybody has to admit and acknowledge that that's not the way it works. We never ever even care if you hate this review. _**

That's bad grammar and I didn't want you to care.

**_We can't believe you're truly making excuses for that brat._**

It's not excuses, I'm using what I know to explain what you are too stupid to understand, she was always depressed before she met Kyon, and Kyon made her happy, if he changed her to make her happy he can change her to make her nicer and more polite. And why do you kept saying I and we, make up your mind, are you one person or mor then one, or are you trying to speak for someone else.

**_You're just as bad as those stupid rightful creators of the unlikable titular brat. _**

She is not unlikable, Kyon likes her and he once kissed her, he doesn't care about her bossiness no matter how much he complains, and she likes him. And the creator aren't stupid and I'm not stupid either.

**_We're proud of hating Haruhi Suzumiya all because of her bossiness, brattiness, selfishness, stubbornness, nastiness, tyrannical, bitchiness, cruelty, immaturity, childish, ingratitude, bullishness, insensitivity, inconsideration, snobbis_****_hness, recklessness, rudeness aggression and arrogance. We'll be truly glad if that brat is finally gone forever so nobody has to worry anymore._**

If you hate someone's personality then try to change it, obviously if Haruhi tried to kill herself then he personally changed.

These people are very stubborn they added another review

**_Haruhi haters:We wish Haruhi never ever even existed anyway in the first place. She's far worse than Yuffie Kisaragi._**

Why are you talking about a game character, this is about Anime, at least use Sakura from Naruto, or Hiyori from Bleach, who are some of my favorite characters. I actually didn't know who Yuffie Kisaragi is, I had to look it up, she's from Final Fantasy VII, I only like Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII (II), and Final Fantasy XIII: Lightning Returns.

Also If you say she's worse than Yuffie Kisaragi then that must mean you hate her too but not as much, but from the information I found of her she's actually nice, but she's just stubborn in a mean way, if that's true then you must also hate Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho, Shio Sakaki from Kenichi: The Mightiest Deciple, Accelerator from A Certain Magical Index, Sheila from Tweeny Witches, Shana from Shakugan No Shana, Lenny from Shaman King, and a lot of other people, all those people are good people, but very stubborn. Haruhi Suzumiya isn't that much different.

**_Haruhi haters:We like Haruhi Suzumiya bashing a lot more than ever._**

Would you hit a girl, I have no problem fighting girls(even though I never have)if they can fight back, but I won't hit their face,

**_Haruhi haters:We still can't stand any of these and those hot and cold or love-hate relationships all because of the constant conflict rocky boy/girl drama issues between these and those couples who instead chose to disrespect each other constantly a lot since they initially met each other. Love-hate relationships/hot and cold relationship couples are more like eternal annoying siblings and eternal constant sibling figure or like figure drama. Haruhi is more like a villainess and an antagonist than a heroine and a protagonist._**

You obviously haven't fallen in love, I haven't either but I still understand how it works, there's always conflict when you're in love, people that start out hating someone can easily fall in love with them if they spend a lot of time together.

**_Haruhi Haters:We're really proud of insulting Haruhi._**

Treat others how you want to be treated.

Give up this argument, it's going nowhere. You aren't convincing me of anything and I'm obviously not convincing you.

**_Haruhi haters:We rather love lovey-dovey relationships. _**

Say goodbye to any future boyfriends or girlfriends you might have, love isn't like that.

**_Love-hate relationships never ever even had to exist anyway. It's just unfair that love-hate or hot and cold tsundere relationship couples always win. I never ever even want love-hate/hot and cold tsundere relationship couples to win. Lovey-dovey relationships are always a lot, far, way betteIf r than love-hate relationships anyway.._**

Pay attention to your typing. There only better because they don't exist, have your parents ever argued, I'm very sure you never had a girlfriend or boyfriend.

**_Love-hate relationships are just plain abusive relationships and it ends up leading them to divorce in any worst parts of the their future. I just wish love-hate/hot and cold tsundere relationship couples never ever even existed._**

So you wish that people didn't fall in love, it's the love that causes the arguments, you wouldn't argue with a stranger and the closer you are to someone the more you have to argue about.

**_Haruhi haters:Say NO To Love-Hate Relationship !  
Say YES To Lovey-Dovey Relationship!_**

You are starting to repeat yourself.

**_Haruhi haters:Falling in love with your hateful enemy? Oh please people, don't be stupid!_**

Kyon doesn't hat Haruhi.

**_Keep waiting, there must be a better person for you... When two people falling in love to each other, there must be a 3rd person who like to interrupt._**

Who do you think is better for Kyon, Mikuru Asahina, or Yuki Nagato, I matched Mikuru Asahina with Itsuki Koizumi and Yuki Nagato with The Computer Club President.

**_The 3rd person always the DEVIL..._**

The Devil can't interfere with love because he doesn't understand it, sorry that statement could mean you're the Devil.

**_Haruhi haters:It's just not fair that they're always drama and we're sick and tired of drama._**

That's why I'm not an actor.

**_Haruhi haters:We can't stand sibling drama and vitriolic best friendship drama either. We're sick and tired of conflicts._**

You must be lonely, you don't have brothers, sisters, or friends, there's always conflict.

**_Haruhi haters:Why do canon love-hate/hot and cold tsundere relationship couples have to exist anyway in the first place? Huh? Why do always win?_**

Because that's how love works, would you rather love didn't exist, and pay attention in English class.

**_Haruhi haters:Seriously, there are too much or too many canon existent love-hate/hot and cold tsundere couples forced to end up together by those crazy, insane rightful creators. NOWADAYS PEOPLE ARE CRAZY..._**

You're crazy to believe that's not how love works.

**_Haruhi haters:We're sick and tired of conflict drama. They affect very sensitive people and make them feel awkward. They ruined everything. They're the worst part of normal lives. They're nightmares._**

So does that mean you are very sensitive, do you have nightmares every night.

**_Haruhi haters:If we were any of these and those creators, we would never ever even choose to create love-hate/hot and cold tsundere relationship couples in the first place anyway._**

They didn't create it it, they used actual love experiences to make the Anime and Manga. That's how love works.

Give up the argument no one will win if your that stubborn, and go to love Counselling

**_Haruhi haters:I AM PROUD THAT I HAVE OPPOSE THE LOVE-HATE RELATIONSHIP..._**

Bad grammar, please stop.

**_Haruhi haters:True love is a sweet dream and frenemy love is a nightmare. FAIRYTALE teach you about TRUE LOVE... Don't think its only fantasy story suitable for a kid!_**

I don't think fairy tales are just for kids, but only kids will believe that's how love works, are you in preschool.

**_Anime fans now hate 'tsundere'. Thanks to all of you who are supporting true love and opposing love-hate must TSUNDERE people always win?!_**

Dont speak for other people.

**_Don't you pity the innocence people?_**

I think you mean innocent people, and what do they have to do with love, and the word Love-hate isn't a good description of Tsundere, a Tsundere person is so one that is in love with someone but is too stubborn to admit it to even themselves.

**_If NO, how could you?!_**

This is getting way off topic, and how could you want Haruhi Suzumiya dead just because she's rude.

**_Haruhi haters:If I love it, I will say that I love it,  
If I hate it, I will say that I hate it,  
I will not mix the feelings between love and hate,  
Cause I am not interest with love-hate relationship._**

So you aren't interested in any relationship, and Tsundere isn't mixing the feelings of love

**_We dislike love-hate relationships.  
1-I just don't like love/hate relationships. I know they let the characters have flaws and such, but it is being overused too many times in movies and shows, it is over kill._**

They are just showing reality.

**_Sorry, I don;t like abusive relationships.  
Love/hate relationships in my honest opinion, may not work because there might be urges to argue and fight._**

Love-hate relationship is just made up. And it's not urges to argue and fight. The real thing is becoming more connected to each other and discovering flaws you didn't notice before.

**_Haruhi haters:Boys and Girls...  
Find a prince and a princess who will treat you as a princess and a prince,  
A king and a queen who always treat you as his queen and her king  
GOOD LUCK!_**

Did you know that real princes and princesses are selfish.

**_Haruhi haters:Do you know why some people become YANDERE?  
It's easy!  
The answer is because the TSUNDERE people are mean to them and they try to flirt and seduce other's lover._**

A Tsundere person is only mean because they are denying that they are in love.

**_Nowadays people tried to insert the frenemy elements in the fairytale...  
They were tried to ruin our beloved fairytale...  
KILL THEM ALL!_**

There is never a reason to kill someone.

**_People got a lot of nerve to create and make love-hate relationships to ruin our beloved fairytales._**

They are called fairytales for a reason, they aren't real.

**_We like fairytales without frenemy elements way better because love-hate relationships are just plain annoying, abusive, immature and dramatic._**

Thats just you're opinion, font try to force it on other people.

**_Haruhi haters:It's just not fair. It's always about love-hate relationships, isn't it? It's always having to be about love-hate relationships and we can never ever even stand them together in the first place anyway all because of the eternal boy/girl drama. I rather like love-hate/hot and cold/tsundere relationship couples far away and apart from each other all because they always bring the worst out in each other every-time they're unfortunately stuck together or stuck being around each other. We rather like it when love-hate/hot and cold tsundere relationship couples are far better off without each other which it really, truly makes it more peaceful, quieter and more comfortable. Drama makes everybody sad. I don't like the creators inserting frenemy elements to ruin our beloved fairytales._**

It doesn't make people sad unless someone dies. What would life be like without conflict, there also wouldn't be peace, because one can't exist without the other, without it love and other emotions wouldn't exist.

**_Haruhi haters:Unlike most siblings who have the, ever so famous, sibling rivalry, Sango and Kohaku were surprisingly very close to each other as they grew up. They sometimes visited flower fields together where Kohaku would gather bouqets for his sister, and they'd both lay around and talk to each other. The bond between them was very strong, and would not be easy to break. It truly proves Sango and Kohaku get along with each other a lot, far, way better than most of the other siblings could which it's really, truly such a shame that sibling rivalries have to be ever so famous. Is that why can't other most siblings be more like Sango and Kohaku like being surprisingly very close to each other as they grew up? Huh? Well? Yes? No? Sango and Kohaku are the most all time favorite, likable orphaned siblings are far more mature than other most siblings who instead have ever so famous sibling rivalries._**

You are getting way off topic, how is this a review, it's not even about Haruhi Suzumiya, and I don't even know who those people are.

Anyone who reads this please tell me how to block this person, they are now 50% of my emails.

This is my last time editing this chapter, except to fix mistakes. I will put the final arguments then I will never again edit this chapter. P.S. I only watched the first four episodes of Inuyasha, so I only know the characters that appeared in those episodes.

**_Haruhi haters:We hope Kyon knows never ever even speak to strangers. _**

You need to talk to people you don't know to get to know them.

**_Especially not strange girls. Kyon was truly supposed to stay away from strangers. Especially weird girls who turned out to be monstrous, troublesome, annoying, wild, uncontrollable, out of control brats. _**

You said uncontrollable and out of control in the same sentence even though they mean the same things.

**_He never ever even should've talked to her anyway in the first. No offense but it's his own fault for choosing to speak to weird, strange girls instead of staying away from. _**

First you were pitying him and now you are saying it's his fault.

**_Kyon should've stay far away and apart from her in the first place anyway. Kyon is a lot smarter than that, isn't he? Hopefully, Kyon knows better than that. Nobody should ever even go near Haruhi Suzumiya and talk to her either._**

No one did until Kyon did, someone like Haruhi needs someone like Kyon to change her. Kyon was Haruhi's first friend and even though she doesn't act it she cares about Kyon.

**_Haruhi haters:That brat Haruhi never ever even apologize to anybody and anybody else either for all the crimes and sins she has committed so it truly proves she's always unapologetic and was never ever even remorseful. _**

She doesn't apologise because no one has ever asked her to, and she doesn't know how to, she probably would if someone told her to. And she is remorseful, when the club was making the movie when Kyon yelled at her she went into depression until Kyon

**_She never ever even has any regrets and any shame for all the sins and crimes she committed. She never ever even admits her own mistakes in a responsible way and she never ever even swallow her pride. _**

Bad grammar, and she does regret things, but since Kyon is the only one that complains she doesn't apologise because she doesn't know people want her to.

**_Shame on those rightful creators, writers and authors of this unlikable manga/anime including Nagaru Tanigawa and Noizi Ito for portraying Haruhi Suzumiya negatively unlikable, bossy, demanding, commanding, forceful, pushy, tyrannical, annoying, childish, immature, irresponsible, cruel, jugde-mental, wild, uncontrollable, out of control, violent, obnoxious, spoiled, bratty, stuck-up, nasty, abusive, aggressive, arrogant, stubborn, reckless, selfish, ungrateful, disrespectful, impatient, greedy, unapologetic, pushy, snobbish, snotty, possessive, unkind, uncaring,  
monstrous, b***, rude, insensitive, inconsideration, ignorant, self-centered, self-absorbed, prideful and evil._**

Its judge not jugde, the only things I can agree with are bossy, childish, irresponsible, stubborn, insensitive, and inconsiderate, and all of those can be changed.

**_Haruhi haters:We want her to be defeatable. I wish anybody and anybody else were a lot, far and way stronger and more powerful to stand up to her at last. _**

In the movie "The Disappearance Of Haruhi Suzumiya" Yuki Nagato was the one that caused what happened to make Haruhi disappear and made it so Kyon could reverse it if he chose to, so Yuki Nagato could defeat Haruhi.

**_I hope she never ever even comes back. I'll be finally glad if she's finally gone at last. I will never ever even be happy if she's back._**

You obviously don't have a lot of friends, if you don't change how you think, then after one argument with the few friends you might have then they won't be your friends anymore because you won't want them, then you will be all alone.

I am not trying to be mean to the person who made thes reviews, I feel bad for them.

**_Haruhi haters:Being an only child is a lot easier, quieter and more comfortable and we will never ever even care how lonely it is._**

This is saying that they don't care about being an only child, but also admitting that it's lonely, which contradicts what they said about not caring, this is how it is for Haruhi Suzumiya, she acts like she doesn't care, but certain things show that she does, she went into depression when Kyon yelled at her when they were making the movie, and what happened near the end of the movie "The Disappearance Of Haruhi Suzumiya" when she was in a sleeping bag next to the hospital bed that Kyon was in.

Also since this person doesn't know that people that are in love argue then they must also only have one parent, or someone else taking care of them. And since this person thinks all love is like in Fairytales then they might have Autism, which limits a persons knowledge of emotions, but doesn't effect their intelligence, and could make their intelligence better because it's not effected by emotions.

For the person who made these reviews I will block your reviews because you are making to many, which is very easy,I will get the reviews in my email but no one will be able to see them because they won't get accepted by the website and I could just block you from my email so even I don't get them.

And for the people who aren't very happy about this chapter and what this person said here are som nice things a different person said so this chapter isn't just an argument.

**_Pinky:Haruhi never cries. I don't know, it's just so sad. My first time reading Haruhi X Kyon fanfiction. And it's got me thinking. And it's great!_**

Haruhi could have been crying after Kyon yelled at her while they were making the movie when she was sitting at her desk with her head down, but since she cried in this story it shows that her feelings were hurt very badly.

**_Pinky:WHAAATTT? Umm, you need to lengthen the chapters, by the way. And WHY DID SHE JUMP OFF THE ROOF? Do something Kyon! That was cute, actually, how he held her in her arms._**

This is one of my first stories, the chapters are short because I don't currently have a lot of skill at writing but I will try to make them longer, but they probably wouldn't get as long as this one. She jumped off the roof because she was sad and didn't see a reason to live, Kyon couldn't do anything because he wasn't there in time.

**_Pinky:Whoa. I LOVE YOU!_**

Is this just because Haruhi is alive.

**_Pinky:HAHAHA! I thought you had updated another chapter for the fanfic, but all I read was a conflict between you and those Haruhi Haters. I was laughing out so hard._**

Dear Haruhi Haters,

You could be the most entertaining person in the world.

Love,

ThomasWhite

sorry I just have a weird sense of humor.

**_ Seriously, it was HILARIOUS! I mean, how stupid can people be? _**

I really hope this doesn't hurt their feelings, I don't want them to be like Haruhi almost was in this story.

**_Who are those people anyway? Oh, I don't care. I'M A HARUHI X KYON LOVER!  
And I absolutely LOVE THEM! Just ignore the Haruhi Haters. Why are they even reading Haruhi fanfics if they hate her so much. And you HAVE to update another chapter, mind you._**

I will, I'm sorry for wasting everyone's time with this argument.

Haruhi Haters, I really do hope this doesn't hurt your feelings, you never know what you could say that would make someone suicidal, it's different for everyone. Even if you are alone and feel like nobody cares about you, then remember these words, "I care about you. I care about everyone in the world even if I don't actually know them, I even care about the people in maximum security prisons, because the're the ones that need to be cared about the most, it's not too late for even them to change, the only thing that can stop someone from changing is their death. They are only in prison because they did bad things. But they only did those things because they believed no one cared about them, people react differently to not being cared about and if someone showed those people that they cared about them they wouldn't have done those bad things. I don't care if you have different beliefs than me."

bye.


End file.
